Abandon
by StarCannon
Summary: Clark and Lana finally break up after a fight. But can a deadly storm bring them back together again? A Clana fic that is the sequel to 'Explicit'.
1. ChApTeR 1

*Abandon* by Electric Spyro  
  
Disclaimer: Read my lips - I - DoN't - OwN - SmALLviLLe! Get it? Got it? Good. :o)  
  
A.n. Welp, here we are: the sequel to 'Explicit' which is the sequel to 'Trepidation'. Sorry 2 all u peeps who haven't read those fics yet. But I think they're pretty good and I'm sure a lot of other peeps on this site do too so go ahead and read 'em and don't forget to review!  
  
This fic was also inspired slightly by M*A*S*H (episode called Commander At Arms) and slightly by Early Edition (not sure what the episode it's called).  
  
Although this chapter may make it seem like it isn't, this is a definite CLaNa FiC - trust me. You don't know how hard it was 2 write this chapter! ;o)  
  
EnJoY!!! :o)  
  
*~*~*  
  
Clark sat majestly on the loft's couch letting his mind wander off amiously. What had just happened? How could he have just broken off the relationship he had been wanting since he was five?  
  
'I can't tell you, Lana,' he remembering saying just a few minutes ago in the same place he was in right now.  
  
'If I can handle the fact that you can float, I can obviously handle whatever else you're hiding. Why can't you let me in?' Lana had said emotionally.  
  
Clark hated doing this to her. Floating was nothing compared to what he had in the storm cellar.  
  
'Lana, it's to big. You - you'd hate me if I told you.'  
  
'You keep assuming I'd do all these things if I found out your secret. How do you know?' Lana had uttered desperately as her eyes started to water. All she'd wanted was to get closer to Clark and all he'd wanted to do was push her away.  
  
'I don't want you to get hurt.'  
  
'I know that already!' Lana had confirmed almost angrily.'Clark, where is this relationship going to go if you keep closing me off?'  
  
Clark then sighed hopelessly.  
  
'Lana, this is like the third time we've talked about this.'  
  
Lana had silently agreed.  
  
'Maybe we just - shouldn't -'  
  
'Do this anymore,' Lana finished as if she had been expecting this to happened for a long time. 'I'm really sorry, Clark...'  
  
'Yeah, I'm sorry too,' Clark had added truthfully trying not to look at her hurt face. 'I guess you better go now. It's kinda late.'  
  
There had been a short pause and then Lana silently left Clark alone on the couch where he was now.  
  
And that's why Clark was beating himself up inside. Their relationship was done. He looked dully down at his watch and told himself it has been a half an hour since he and Lana broke up. He sighed once again.  
  
He gazed out at the sky which was a blur of deep velvet blue and soft dim purple. The stars were beginning to twinkle and shine down on the small town. The acres of corn were rustling quietly as icy cold wind whipped around the trees and bushes.  
  
It was early December which ment the tempature was dropping, but Clark didn't seem to mind the freezing weather that came this time of year at all. In fact, winter was his favorite season. He wished he and Lana could have survived at least until after Christmas, but it was too late now.  
  
'What has been done, has been done,' Clark told himself harshly.  
  
It wasn't like his Christmas break would be a total waste though. He was glad to be away from college for a while. It was surprisingly harder then he'd ever thought. He was nice to have a nice long brake from all of it. He hoped he would be able to catch up with his friends who didn't go to the same college as he did. Pete and Chloe both went to University of Metropolis with him while Lana and Sarah went to Kansas State and Byron went to Harvard which Clark didn't find too surprising. He was extremely intelligent.  
  
It had been a little hard to get together with Lana since they went to two diffrent colleges. They did find ways to meet each other on weekends (usually Clark would superspeed to her dorm and tell her he rode all night on a bus) and during each others breaks, but even while they were together they both got the sense that their relationship was being stopped, not because they didn't see each other that much anymore, but because Clark wasn't opening to Lana the way she was opening to him.  
  
Clark watched intently as a single white snowflake fell slowly from the sky. It was followed by a few more until a light blanket of snow appeared over all the cornfields and the roof of his house and the loft he was sitting in. Normally the snow brought him happiness - but not today.  
  
He stood up reluctantly figuring that he should get inside before the snow started to get any heavier.  
  
" Hey, son. We got some hot chocolate. Think you might want a cup?" Jonathan, Clark's father, asked innocently as his son walked in through the back door.  
  
" No thanks. I'm kinda tired. I think I'll just go on to bed," Clark explained depressingly as he headed for the stairs.  
  
" It's only eight 'o clock, Sweetie. Are you feeling okay?" Martha, Clark's mother, wondered worriedly as she walked up to him and grabbed his arm affectionately.  
  
Clark smiled meekly.  
  
" Yeah, I'll be okay. Goodnight," Clark stated continuing his journey to the staircase.  
  
" Goodnight, Clark," Jonathan answered with a bewildered expression on his face. He looked over at his wife. " Do know what's bothering him?"  
  
" I'm guessing it had something to do with Lana rushing out of the loft earlier today."  
  
" Are spying on him?" Jonathan asked pouring a cup of hot chocolate for Martha and handing it to her.  
  
" No, of course not! I just noticed it while I was washing the dishes," Martha explained carelessly as she took a sip of hot chocolate from her mug.  
  
Jonathan looked from the sink to Martha as if trying to put a puzzle together.  
  
" I did the dishes, Honey."  
  
Martha gazed at her husband defeatedly.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Clark laid back in bed. The room glowed from the snow which was now growing thicker and thicker outside his bedroom window. He tossed and turned but he couldn't get to sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes, Lana's sweet smiling face appeared and a pain struck him inside.  
  
'How am I ever gonna get over this?' Clark asked himself eagerly before he fell into a light dreamy sleep.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A.n. One word - ReViEw!! 


	2. ChApTeR 2

*Abandon* by Electric Spyro  
  
A.n. This chapter was equally hard to write cuz Lana and Clark are meant to be together!!! But, I gotta do it or else the fic won't turn out as fluffy. ;o)  
  
Thanx 2 Sweet Strawberries, The Die Hard (i know - i'm terrible at that kinda stuff), LL2, and Akemi Akibi 4 reviewin'!!  
  
just ta let u kno, this one's kinda long.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Clark was unfortunately right. Every night that week he barely slept. He was glad he didn't have to get up and do anything. He didn't think he would've had the energy. But despite all the sleepless nights, Sunday finally arrived and Clark woke to a beautiful winter picture outside his bedroom window.  
  
There seemed to be at least six inches of snow on the ground now. Everything was dazzling white. Icickles hung from the roof on the house and glittered in the morning sun. Clark quickly got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
*~*~*  
  
" You're finally up," Jonathan exclaimed as he saw Clark enter the kitchen and head towards the frig.  
  
" Well, I kinda had a rough sleep again," Clark began as he searched the frig for food.  
  
" Really? Do you wanna talk about it?" Jonathan suggested openmindedly.  
  
" Well - no offense, Dad - but I'd feel kinda weird talking to you about it."  
  
" Girl problems?" Jonathan guessed quickly.  
  
Clark stared at his father in awe.  
  
" How'd you know?"  
  
" I was the same way when I was your age, Son. What happened?" Jonathan pleaded.  
  
" Lana and I - kinda - broke up," Clark explained ducking down and looking further into the frig to avoid making eye contact with his father.  
  
" I'm sorry, Clark," Jonathan stated as Clark shut the frig and checked the cabinet for anything to eat. " It was your secret wasn't it?"  
  
Clark grabbed a Pop Tart out of the box on the top shelf and stared at it dumbly for a moment.  
  
" I don't see why I can't tell her."  
  
" Clark, you've already put a huge weight on Pete. If you really care about her then you're doing the right -"  
  
" That's what I've been telling myself over and over again!" Clark said heatedly whirling around and staring at his father angrily. " I keep trying to convince myself this is the best way, but I really don't believe it. She just wants to get closer to me and I don't blame her. I would want to do the same thing."  
  
" Clark, I know how you feel -"  
  
" That's just it, Dad - no one knows how I feel. No one," Clark interupted through clinched teeth. He strutted out of the kitchen not bothering to heat up his Pop Tart in the toaster. He put on his coat and boots and went outside.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Clark stayed in the loft for most of the afternoon. He didn't feel like talking to anyone. He just sat and stared out at the perfect, clean snow.  
  
" Yo, Clark!"  
  
Clark turned to see his best friend, Pete, walking up the steps two at a time. He was wearing a heavy coat and gloves.  
  
" What're you doin' up here? I thought you'd be out with Lana somewhere," Pete said walking up next to Clark's telescope.  
  
" Well, I don't really wanna talk about it right now. Why are you over here anyway?" Clark stated dully.  
  
" Chloe, Byron, Sarah, and I were gonna have a snowball fight and we wanted to know if you or Lana wanted to join us."  
  
" I don't know about Lana, but I don't think I'll be coming. Thanks anyway," Clark confirmed gloomily looking out the window again.  
  
Pete turned to Clark.  
  
" What's up? Somethin' happen with you and Lana?"  
  
" Would you call a break up 'something'?" Clark asked looking up at Pete.  
  
" Break up? Aw, man, I'm sorry," Pete stated sympathetically.  
  
" Hey guys!" Chloe greeted energetically as she raced up the stairs.  
  
'Just what I didn't want - more people coming to talk to me,' Clark thought.  
  
" Are you coming, Clark?"  
  
" He doesn't want to. He and Lana just broke up."  
  
" Really? That's a surprise," Chloe said staring at Clark's hurt face. " Lana said she would be glad to come and join in the fight."  
  
" Just shows you how diffrent we really are I guess," Clark uttered not looking at either one of his friends.  
  
" Well, do you think your dad'll let us use your property as the battlefield?" Pete wondered hopefully.  
  
" I don't see why not. We've used it every other year," Clark answered a little rudely.  
  
Pete acted as though he didn't hear the depression in Clark's voice.  
  
" Okay, well, hope you get to feeling better, Clark," Chloe wished.  
  
" Me too," Clark slipped in before both of his friends husseled down the stairs. He saw them jog out of the barn to meet with Bryon, Sarah, and - Clark's stomach flopped when he noticed - Lana.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Clark continued to sit in his loft passing the time by by watching the others tackle each other in the snow. Ironically, Lana seemed to be having the most fun. She smiled even when some one hit her with a snowball. Why would she be so happy? Didn't she feel the pain that he felt?  
  
~'Cuz we lost it all~  
  
~Nothing lasts forever~  
  
~I'm sorry~  
  
~I can't be perfect~  
  
~Now it's just too late and~  
  
~We can't go back~  
  
~I'm sorry~  
  
~I can't be perfect~  
  
~I try not to think~  
  
~About the pain I feel inside~  
  
~Did you know you used to be my hero?~  
  
~All the days you spend with me~  
  
~Now seem so far away~  
  
~And it feels like you don't care anymore~  
  
~And now I try hard to make it~  
  
~I just want to make you proud~  
  
~I'm never gonna be good enough for you~  
  
~I can't stand another fight~  
  
~And nothing's alright~  
  
He gazed helplessly at Lana's shining hair as it swished when she ran. He heard her giggle as Pete chased her around with a huge pack of snow in his hand. She tried to hide behind the tractor, but Pete quickly uncovered her and dropped the snowball on her back and then laughing to hard he could hardly run away from her as she grabbed to chucks of snow and made her way towards him with revenge gleaming in her eyes.  
  
Chloe and Sarah were smuthering Byron in snow. It looked like he tripped and fell and the two girls were taking this opportunity to wrap him in as much snow as possible. They quickly abandoned this idea, however, when Bryon appeared to be standing up and forming a snowball almost as big as a soccer ball. Chloe and Sarah ran and hid behind Pete and Lana who look clueless until they saw Byron. Pete dropped the snowball he'd originally made to use on Lana and dashed off towards the nearest tree. He was shortly followed by Chloe, Sarah, and Lana who were all screaming gleefully.  
  
Clark gave a huge sad sigh. He knew something was wrong with him when a snowball fight with his friends didn't even sound appealing. He stole a short glance at Lana. For a brief moment, Lana stared back. Their eyes had met for the first time in a week. Clark quickly broke off eye contact. He used to see joy and happiness in her eyes. Now all their was was pain and hurt. He knew now that her laughing and shrieking was just a cover up. Deep down inside, she felt just a bad as Clark did.  
  
~'Cuz we lost it all~  
  
~Nothing lasts forever~  
  
~I'm sorry~  
  
~I can't be perfect~  
  
~Now it's just too late and~  
  
~We can't go back~  
  
~I'm sorry~  
  
~I can't be perfect~  
  
~Nothing's gonna change the things that you said~  
  
~Nothing's gonna make this right again~  
  
~Please don't turn your back~  
  
~I can't believe it's hard~  
  
~Just to talk to you~  
  
~But you don't understand~  
  
~'Cuz we lost it all~  
  
~Nothing lasts forever~  
  
~I'm sorry~  
  
~I can't be perfect~  
  
~Now it's just too late and~  
  
~We can't go back~  
  
~I'm sorry~  
  
~I can't be perfect~  
  
*~*~*  
  
" All right - see ya!" Pete shouted to his friends as they left.  
  
After he was done waving to them, Clark notice him turn around and head towards the loft. The steps creaked as he hopped up them.  
  
" You mean to tell me that you sat up here all day?" Pete questioned without even greeting Clark.  
  
" Yup."  
  
" With no food?"  
  
" I never felt hungry."  
  
" Or T.V.?"  
  
" Didn't feel like T.V. either."  
  
Pete walked over and sat down on the couch next to Clark.  
  
" If you wanna move on, you gotta start doing it some time. Take Lana for example - she's feeling just as bad as you, but she's still havin' fun."  
  
" Usually, when you want to get over a person, you try to have fun without that person around you," Clark stated casually.  
  
" Then let's do something! We could watch Ms. America and make fun of all the contestants. Or go to Blockbuster and rent movies like I Know What You Did Last Summer and Rose Red and watch them with the lights off. That'll take your mind off love."  
  
" Thanks, but no thanks, Pete. I'd rather just stay up here and think for a while," Clark confirmed as he leaned back in the couch and closed his eyes.  
  
" Well, alright. It's not my business if you wanta stay hidden up here wallowing in your pity for the rest of Christmas vacation. I bet the Ms. America pagent will be really funny though, Clark. Remember last year, Ms. California - the girl with the chandellier on head -, tripped on her dress that looked like some one wrapped her up in bunch of toilet paper? Haha! We laughed for days! You sure you wanna miss watching something like that?" Pete asked as if he were waving a steak in front of a hungry tiger.  
  
Clark smiled meekly.  
  
" I'll pass," he confirmed.  
  
" Well, I guess I'll tell you who wins tomorrow. Bye, Clark."  
  
" Bye, Pete."  
  
Clark heard his friend as he clammered down the wooden stairs and then crunched through the icy snow outside. He waited a few moments before the stood up and walked over to his C.D. player. He scanned all his C.D.s. They were all there except for the Lifehouse one. It reminded him to much of Lana so he put away in a drawer. He didn't think he would be listening to it for a while.  
  
When finally found the perfect C.D., he put in it his player and then walked back to his place on the couch and closed his eyes again.  
  
~There's a light in your eyes~  
  
~That I use to see~  
  
~And a song in the words~  
  
~That you spoke to me~  
  
~Was I wrong to believe~  
  
~In your melody?~  
  
~There's a light in your eyes~  
  
~Did you leave that light burning for me?~  
  
~Should I keep on waitin'~  
  
~Or does love keep on fading away?~  
  
~It's been a while since I've seen you so how have you been?~  
  
~Did you get my letter I wrote you but I did not send?~  
  
~I tried to call, your old number~  
  
~But the voice of the girl on the phone~  
  
~I recognized, but she told me~  
  
~The number was wrong~  
  
~There's a light in my eyes~  
  
~But it's too bright to see~  
  
~And a pain in my heart~  
  
~Where you used to be~  
  
~Guess I was wrong to assume~  
  
~That you were waiting here for me~  
  
~There's a light your eyes~  
  
~Did you leave that light burning for me?~  
  
*~*~*  
  
A.n. Just in case you're wondering, the songfic in this was part of the song 'Perfect" by Simple Plan and part of 'Light In Your Eyes' by Blessid Union Of Souls. awesome songs! :o) 


	3. ChApTeR 3

*Abandon* by Electric Spyro  
  
A.n. Little song fic at the beginning of this. It's 'Why' by Avril Lavigne. I'm not exactly sure if the lyrics are all right because I had to make them myself (my e-mail is down right now so I couldn't find the lyrics that MP119 sent me. That's the price I pay for a cheap computer. :o( o well.)  
  
Anywayz, here you go:  
  
*~*~*  
  
~Why, do you always do this to me?~  
  
~Why, couldn't you just see through me?~  
  
~How come, you act like this? Like you just don't care at all?~  
  
~Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?~  
  
~I can feel, I can feel you near me~  
  
~Even though you're far away~  
  
~I can feel, I can feel you baby, why?~  
  
Days passed and the snow fell faster and faster with each hour. Clark barely spoke to anyone. He simply sat in the loft and watched the world as it went by.  
  
Lana came over occasionally but not to talk to Clark. The Kents were keeping her horse, Donatello, in their stables since she no longer had any room for him to stay. She rode him around the acres of land and somehow she could feel Clark's eyes watching her. She didn't even think about looking back at him the way she had during the snow fight. He looked too depressed and heartbroken.  
  
~It's not supposed to feel this way~  
  
~I need you, I need you~  
  
~More and more each day~  
  
~It's not supposed to hurt this way~  
  
~I need you, I need you, I need you~  
  
~Tell me, are you and me still together?~  
  
~Tell me, do you think we could last forever?~  
  
~Tell me, why?~  
  
This wasn't easy but she tried to tell herself it was the right thing to do. Their relationship wasn't working. She didn't feel close him. But there was one thing that made Lana think twice about their break up - she still loved him. How could she hate him and love him at the same time?  
  
~So go and think about whatever you need to think about~  
  
~Go out and dream about whatever you need to dream about~  
  
~And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel~  
  
~I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away~  
  
~I can feel, I feel you baby, why?~  
  
*~*~*  
  
The sun began to set in the deep red Kansas sky. Clark looked down at his watch and remembered that Pete had made him promise to come to his house and watch the basketball game that night (L.A. Lakers vs. Chicago Bulls). He didn't feel like watching basketball, but he figured he'd go just to make Pete happy. What was one lousy basketball game?  
  
As he left the barn, he walked past the stable where Donatello was usuaully kept. It was unoccupied at the moment with nothing but a carpet of hay and a tiny window inside.  
  
'Lana must still be out,' Clark concluded logically. He hadn't remembered seeing her for a while, but that wasn't unusual. She might be out riding in some other part of the property.  
  
*~*~*  
  
After he told his parents where he was going, he super sped to Pete's house just in time for the first quarter of the game.  
  
" Hey, Clark. I almost thought you weren't comin'," Pete greeted as he opened the door and let his friend in.  
  
" Well, you almost thought wrong," Clark answered as he walked into the living room and planted himself on the couch. A big screen television was directly in front of him and, at the moment, it showed two middle-aged sports announcers talking with the basketball stadium in the background.  
  
" Want a drink or anything?" Pete suggested before he sat down.  
  
" Sure. Do you got any soda?"  
  
" Is grass green?"  
  
Clark smiled.  
  
" I'll take a Pepsi."  
  
*~*~*  
  
The wind's howl grew louder as Lana gripped Donatello's reins. She could barely see the horses head right in front of her. Snow was whipping around her fiercely making her hair flail every which way. Everything was a gray and dark. For a split second, Lana could see the sun, but as soon as she'd realized what it was, it disappered.  
  
She felt so cold, she couldn't even feel her hands or face anymore. It became harder and harder to breath(i love that song by maroon 5! lol). She hoped she would be able to get out of this.  
  
'I know I didn't go too far out. I could still see the barn,' Lana convinced herself. 'It shouldn't be that far away. Donatello will find it. He has to find it.'  
  
Suddenly, something scared Donatello and he jolted upward and neighed loudly. Lana tried to hold on, but then the horse broke into a fast-paced run and she fell off him as he raced into the distance.  
  
She screamed as she hit the mounds of snow. The impact knocked the wind out of her and she fell into unconciousness.  
  
*~*~*  
  
" Three-pointer, baby! Woohoo!" Pete shouted abnoxiously as he jumped out of his chair and began to his 'Famous Ross Victory Dance' created by his eldest brother.  
  
" Calm down, Pete. They're still losing by two," Clark informed watching Pete's dance which looked like he was trying to do hop-scotch on a bunch of burning coals.  
  
" So? They'll find a way to win," Pete promised as he sat back down.  
  
Clark shook his head and laughed silently.  
  
Just then, when a player leaped up to dunk the ball, the screen turned blue and the words 'Breaking News Weather Report' appeared on it.  
  
" What?! I was watching a game here!" Pete yelled as if the television could actually hear him.  
  
A man wearing a black suit and an ugly tie appeared in front of a map of Kansas.  
  
The man spoke, " Good evening Kansas citizens, I'm Jack Murray from the WACK Weather Team and it looks like the area near Metropolis is currently under a huge wave of snow." - a giant red blob appeared over the top of Smallville - " Most streets have been closed due to the blizzard and all of us at the WACK Weather Team Station urge everyone in that area to stay in doors until this storm passes which will probably be some time tomorrow morning. Again, a blizzard is in effect over the Smallville area so please stay inside your house until it dies down. Thank you."  
  
The blue screen came back on and a mechanical voice said, " We now take you back to our regularly scheduled program."  
  
The baseball game snapped back on and the Bulls (the team Pete was for) were now winning by one.  
  
" Wow, look outside," Pete stated not even paying attention to the game anymore.  
  
It was a sea of white, gray, and black. It reminded Clark of the tornados he had went into to save Lana. He could barely make out the house across the street.  
  
Someone suddenly knocked harshly on the front door and Clark and Pete jumped slightly.  
  
" Pete? Hello? You there?" Chloe's muffled voice said from the other side of the door.  
  
Pete rushed over and opened it for her. Snow flew in wildly and the wind whistled as Chloe ran in. Pete slammed the door behind her.  
  
" It is crazy out there! I would've called you but our phone was down along with all the rest of the power on our street. Oh - hi, Clark," Chloe said almost out of breath.  
  
" Why did you want to call us, Chloe?" Pete wondered.  
  
" Well, Lana hasn't come home yet. We wanted to know if she was over here," Chloe explained as she tried to fix her hair (keyword being TRIED. lol. jk. Chloe's cool.)  
  
" Lana hasn't come home yet?" Clark blurted out worriedly.  
  
" Nope," Chloe confirmed. She suddenly stopped. " What - you mean she's not over here?"  
  
" No, last time I saw her she was out riding Donatello," Clark informed joining everyone else in a scared kind of stare.  
  
" She must still be out there," Pete finally concluded.  
  
" I'm gonna go find her," Clark said standing up and putting on his coat.  
  
" Are you crazy? It's a mess out there! I had to walk here because the streets are jammed with cars that got stuck in the snow. I almost got lost twice!" Chloe shrieked truthfully.  
  
" Yeah, Clark. Maybe we should the call the police and let them handle it," Pete agreed firmly.  
  
That's when the power snapped off.  
  
" Or not," Pete added meekly.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
Then, Clark zipped up his coat and opened the front door.  
  
" Clark, please don't do this! You could get lost!" Chloe shouted over the winds.  
  
" I have to make sure she's okay!" Clark said before he shut the door and super sped towards the Kent Farm.  
  
A.n. Dun dun DUN!!! O, and if ya wanted 2 know, WACK stands for Wild And Crazy Kids!!! My friends and I had a band named that one time. Hahaha. :o) 


	4. ChApTeR 4

*Abandon* by Electric Spyro  
  
A.n. next part. k, sry 2 disappoint those clana lovers, but there's like zip-o clark and lana scenes in this chapter. but, i promise 2 update if u review cuz i 3 reviews  
  
CrAzYgUrL73089 - LOL. i can see how u got ur pen name. haha. jk. thanx a bunch 4 reviewin'! ur the bestest! :o)  
  
now, on with the story!  
  
*~*~*  
  
The ice and snow flew at Clark angrily as he sped past the blur of houses around him. He didn't stop running until he saw his house.  
  
" Mom? Dad?" he yelled as he walked inside.  
  
" What's wrong?" Martha asked as she rushed out of the kitchen to see why Clark sounded so desperate.  
  
" Is Lana here?" Clark demanded. He completely forgot about the days he spent in the loft thinking about her. He didn't remember their horrible break-up. He was only thinking about Lana - he had to save Lana.  
  
" No, should she?"  
  
" Mom, there's a blizzard outside right now and Chloe said she hasn't come home yet. Last time I saw her she was riding Donatello. Did she bring him in?" Clark spoke quickly.  
  
As if on cue, Clark and Martha heard the faint neighing of a horse outside the door. They looked at each other before Clark quickly opened it.  
  
Donatello was galloping around trying desperately to get out of the snow. Lana was not on his back and Clark felt even worse. This confirmed that Lana was still out there probably fighting to stay alive.  
  
Both he and Martha immediately grabbed Donatello's reins and managed to get him into the garage.  
  
" Lana must still be out in the snow, Mom! She wouldn't let Donatello come back without her!" Clark shouted over the intense winds. He started for the door.  
  
" Clark!" Martha screamed before he sped out of the garage. " Be careful - please!"  
  
He nodded in agreement and the super sped back out in the snow.  
  
*~*~*  
  
" What're we suppose to do now?" Chloe asked Pete just as Clark left.  
  
" Well, we should find some flash lights," Pete suggested as he tried to make his way to the kitchen.  
  
" Where are they at?" Chloe wondered as she tried to follow him.  
  
" I don't know."  
  
" You don't know?" Chloe repeated unbelievably. " You don't know where the flashlights are in your own house?"  
  
" My mom always puts them some place," Pete explained as he bumped into the coffee table in the living room.  
  
" Well, where's your mom?" Chloe asked impatiently as she made the effort to go around the table.  
  
" I don't know."  
  
" Pete!" Chloe shouted. " Quit being funny! We're in a blizzard and we need light!"  
  
" Who's being funny? I seriously have no clue where she is! She went out with my dad to get dinner or something," Pete said truthfully.  
  
" Just start looking for the flashlights, Pete."  
  
There was suddenly the sounds of rustling and creaking as the two friends searched the house for the flashlights.  
  
" Ouch! Hey, I found my stopwatch!" Pete shouted triumphantly.  
  
" That's just great, Pete. Now could you please find -"  
  
Just then there was a bang.  
  
" What was that?" Chloe asked. All the confidence seemed to have left her voice.  
  
" Sounded like it came from the back door," Pete guessed.  
  
There was another bang.  
  
" Okay, Pete, this is really creepy," Chloe stated terrifyingly.  
  
Then there was a voice.  
  
" Pete? Are you here?"  
  
" Byron?" Pete suddenly asked as he stumbled his way to the back door.  
  
Chloe followed slowly.  
  
The two turned the corner and met with their other friend, Byron, who was covered with snow. He was holding a lantern and beamed at them happily.  
  
" Oh, you're both here - good," he stated.  
  
" Yeah, what're you doing here?" Pete wondered.  
  
" Lex sent me out to get everybody. The blizzard knocked out everybody's power on this side of Smallville so he's offering everone to stay over at his place," Byron explained as he brushed off some snow from his coat.  
  
" You expect us to walk all the way to Lex's mansion? In this?" Pete asked unbelievably as he pointed out the window at the swirling snow.  
  
" You'd rather stay here and freeze?" Byron said intelligently. " Trust me, it's not that far."  
  
Pete and Chloe glanced at each other and then followed Byron out the door in the icy storm. 


	5. ChApTeR 5

*Abandon* by Electric Spyro  
  
A.n. K, we got some mo song fic up in this chapter yo! For real gonna keep hittin' you playas wit the Clana from the hood of the gangksta - Electric Spyro!!! Straight up my nizzle!!  
  
lol. My cousin tried to teach me how to talk "gangksta style". I don't think she helped any.  
  
Anywayz, what I just meant to say was that there is another song fic in this chapter. It's 'If You're Not The One' by Daniel Bedingfield (I've seen his last name spelled 3 diffrent ways but I think that's you spell it - rite?). He's kewl. This song is the shizzle so you gots ta download it all up in yor puter cuz Daniel is off the hizzy!  
  
lol. hahaha. *notices everyone's blank stares* K, I'll stop now. :o)  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lana slowly looked around confused. She felt sick. But instead of feeling hot with a tempature, she felt icy cold. She looked to her left and saw a small fire. She could feel a little heat but not enough to warm up her hands yet. She suddenly smelled a familiar smell that was a mixed of peppermint and a rustic farmyard short of smell. She smiled slightly knowing instantly that it must be Clark. He was here. She noticed the coat wrapped around her. It was Clark's. She could hardly remember the last time she'd smelled his sent. Her small smile turned into a frown. Their break-up painfully flowed back into her mind. She kept going back and forth. She always loved to be with him. They always seemed to fit together. But why couldn't they just be honest with each other?  
  
~If you're not the one~  
  
~Then why does my soul feel glad~  
  
~Today?~  
  
~If you're not the one~  
  
~Then why does my hand fit yours~  
  
~This way?~  
  
~If you are not mine~  
  
~Then why does your heart return~  
  
~My call?~  
  
~If you are not mine~  
  
~Would I have the strength to stand~  
  
~At all?~  
  
~We'll never know what the future brings~  
  
~But I know you are here with me now~  
  
~We'll make it through~  
  
~And hope you are the one I~  
  
~Share my life with~  
  
~I don't wanta run away but I can't take it~  
  
~I don't understand~  
  
~If I'm not made for you then~  
  
~Why does my heart tell me that I am?~  
  
~Is there anyway that I could stay~  
  
~In your love?~  
  
Clark woke up but didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to do anything. He heard the distant scream of wind and snow and sighed heavily.  
  
This probably would've been a dream come true for the Clark from a few months ago - in a cave all alone with Lana Lang. All he wanted was Lana. All he thought about was Lana. And when he finally had Lana, it fell apart.  
  
He hated himself for not telling her his secret. That's all she wanted to know. Why was that so hard to tell her? He wanted to tell her. He would tell her. If he didn't tell her, they would never fix the gap in their friendship. He wanted - no, he needed - Lana back in his life and that was the only way he could accomplish that.  
  
~If I don't need you~  
  
~Then why am I crying on~  
  
~My bed?~  
  
~If I don't need you~  
  
~Then why does your name resound~  
  
~In my head?~  
  
~If you're not for me~  
  
~Then why does this distance mame~  
  
~My life?~  
  
~If you're not for me~  
  
~Then why do I dream of you~  
  
~As my wife?~  
  
~I don't know why it's so far away~  
  
~But I know that this much is true~  
  
~We'll make it through~  
  
~And I hope you are the one I~  
  
~Share my life with~  
  
~And I wish that you could be the~  
  
~One I die with~  
  
~I pray in you're the one I~  
  
~Build my home with~  
  
~I hope I love you all my life~  
  
~I don't wanta run away but I can't take it~  
  
~I don't understand~  
  
~If I'm not made for you then~  
  
~Why does my heart tell me that I am?~  
  
~Is there anyway that I could stay~  
  
~In your love?~  
  
Lana gazed at Clark who was on the other side of the fire. He was leaning against a rock as if it were a pillow and his arms were folded loosely. His long legs laid unmoving next to the small flames. He face seemed to have a troubling expression as if he was thinking of something disturbing. She wondered what it could be. Maybe he was thinking what she was: maybe the break-up was a mistake.  
  
~Cause I miss you~  
  
~Body and soul so strong~  
  
~That it takes my breath away~  
  
~And I breath you~  
  
~Into my heart~  
  
~And pray for the strength to stand today~  
  
~Cause I love you~  
  
~Whether it's wrong or right~  
  
~And though I can't be with you tonight~  
  
~You know my heart is by your side~  
  
~I don't wanta run away but I can't take it~  
  
~I don't understand~  
  
~If I'm not made for you then~  
  
~Why does my heart tell me that I am?~  
  
~Is there anyway that I could stay~  
  
~In your love?~  
  
*~*~*  
  
" Find anything?!" Lex screamed at Jonathan over the storm.  
  
" No! You?!"  
  
" Not a thing!" Lex shouted downtroddenedly. " Maybe they went further out!"  
  
" Maybe!" Jonathan agreed.  
  
Both Lex and Jonathan had finally reach the Kent farm and searched the entire property with no luck. They stopped into the house for a while to rest and then headed back out. Almost two hours had pasted and Clark and Lana were nowhere to be found.  
  
The two men began to cross over the property line and search for them in a new territory. Everything was white and cold. They tried to feel in front of themselves for trees or rocks that they might not see. Their faces became numb and frozen as did their hands. The flashlights only lit up maybe a foot or two ahead of them. The giant waves of snow were getting fiercer.  
  
" Do you think they'd really come out this far?!" Lex shouted.  
  
" What?!"  
  
" DO YOU THINK THEY'D COME OUT THIS WAY?!" Lex repeated feeling his voice grow a little hoarse.  
  
" I don't know! But we've got to make sure!" Jonathan screamed back.  
  
Just then, they heard a huge snap. Lex just so happened to look upwards and see a dark figure falling and heading towards Jonathan. It looked a little like a snake, but then Lex realized it was a large branch that must've broke free from the trees.  
  
" Mr. Kent watch out!" Lex dived and pushed Jonathan out of its path.  
  
The branch fell onto the mound of snow next to them.  
  
" Thanks!" Jonathan said as they both struggled to get up.  
  
" Mr. Kent - I know you want to find your son - but I think we should wait until it dies down a little! If I hadn't seen that branch we'd probably be in a whole lot more then we are now," Lex finally said.  
  
" What if it doesn't die down?!" Jonathan snapped back as he turned to search some more.  
  
Lex remained where he was.  
  
" Would Clark want you to get hurt because of him?!"  
  
Jonathan stopped and whirled around to face Lex. He hesitated before saying, " I can't just leave him out here!"  
  
" How many times has Clark been in trouble when he couldn't take care of himself?! One - maybe two?! The first things he'd do would be: find Lana and then shelter! I'm sure he's alright for now!"  
  
There was another pause. Jonathan thought about this. Clark was very responsible. He could take care of himself. He would find shelter. Maybe Martha still had those maps of Smallville that she used to find him when he and Nixon were caught out in the tornado. It would be a whole lot safer.  
  
" You better be right, Lex!" Jonathan said as he walked back towards the farm. " Because if anything happens to him or Lana, I'm taking it out on you!"  
  
Lex remained quiet as he and Jonathan made their way to the Kent's house. He wanted to find Clark just as much as Jonathan, but it was too dangerous. He didn't think it was this bad out here. Clark would've found a shelter. Yeah, turning back was the right thing to do right now.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A.n. Did Lex make the right decision? uh oh - cLiFFy!!!! :o)  
  
lol. just wanna say thanx sooooo much 2 everyone who reviewed so far! i will update sooner when u review! ;o) 


	6. ChApTeR 6

*Abandon* by Electric Spyro  
  
A.n. Thank you.Thank you.Thank you.Thank you.Thank you.Thank you.Thank you.Thank you.Thank you.THANK YOU! I just can't say it enough! u guys r awesome. this fic wouldn't even be up here if it wasn't 4 u!  
  
Be prepared - this chap is a cLifFy! :o)  
  
*~*~*  
  
" Clark?" Lana suddenly said.  
  
Clark opened his eyes slowly. He saw Lana lieing under his coat. The flames danced on her face. She looked beautiful. But he couldn't think about that stuff anymore. She wasn't his anymore.  
  
" How'd we get here?" she asked looking around the cave. " At first I thought some abomidable (sp?) snowman found me."  
  
Clark smiled fakely.  
  
" I went out looking for you and this was the only place I could find that could keep us out of the storm," Clark explained.  
  
The way she looked at him was torturing. It was as if she were saying, " I still haven't forgotten about our broken relationship."  
  
" So does that mean we're lost?" she asked sitting up a little.  
  
" Yeah, we're - we're lost," Clark said painfully. He'd always wanted to be there for Lana and now they were both stuck and he could do nothing to protect her.  
  
Lana pushed his jacket down to her legs so that she could put her hands closer to the fire.  
  
'Well, she's not mad that I gave her my coat so I guess that's a good thing,' Clark told himself positively.  
  
Lana noticed he was eyeing her and so she turned his way. He quickly changed his focus to the fire.  
  
She sighed. " It's hard isn't it?"  
  
He looked back at her.  
  
" What is?"  
  
" This whole 'breaking-up thing'. It's really - tough."  
  
" Well, we just have to start getting to use to it I guess," Clark concluded stirring a little to keep his warmth. He hesitated before adding, " We can still be friends - right?"  
  
Lana shrugged. " I don't see why not."  
  
She got up and walked over to Clark and then sat back down next to him on his left side and put his coat back over her knees. She looked over at him and smiled.  
  
" Good," Clark stated. But inside Clark felt even worse. Even if they were just friends, she still would want to know his secret.  
  
'There's no time like the present, Clark,' he told himself encouragingly. He took in a deep breath.  
  
" Lana, I - I have to tell you something..."  
  
BOOM BOOM BOOM - CRASH!  
  
Lana jumped and squeezed Clark's hand. Clark was instantly ready to protect her. Once again, the break-up disappeared from his mind.  
  
" What was that?" Lana demanded.  
  
" It came from the entrance," Clark informed as he used his x-ray vision to see what it was. They were too deep in the cave for Lana to see it, but Clark saw that something had caused a bunch of rocks and boulders to roll down and plug up the only way that Clark knew how to get out.  
  
" It sounded like an avalanche or something," she guessed with a look of concern on her beautiful face.  
  
" I'm going to go check it out." Clark stood up.  
  
Lana still held his hand as a pathetic attempt to stop him from going.  
  
" No, it might be too dangerous."  
  
" If it was an avalanche (which he already knew it was), I need to clear the rocks away from the entrance or no one will check in here if they're looking for us."  
  
Lana stared at him for a moment and then slowly let go of his hand. He raced off towards the opening into the cave.  
  
*~*~*  
  
" They couldn't have gone out that far," Jonathan said for about the tenth time as he flipped through the map book that he had in his lap.  
  
Lex, who was the more patient of the two, was slowly examining the map book that Jonathan had given him and remained silent. He examined every possible space they could be around the Kent property. Some of them looked just perfect, but Jonathan reminded him that these books were slightly out-dated and most of those old shacks and small little coves had been destroyed by the meteor shower. Lex sighed and turned the page.  
  
" This is hopeless! Completely hopeless!" Jonathan shouted as he threw the book to the down. He stood up and looked out the window at the raging storm. His body was silohetted against the whiteness of the snow. Everything seemed dark around him.  
  
Lex gazed out at the snow for a while too. His face was lit by one candle which was resting on the coffee table in front of him.  
  
" It's not hopeless, Mr. Kent, we have a chance -"  
  
" Do not try to calm me down," Jonathan stated firmly as he turned around to look Lex straight in the eye. " My only son is out there with his friend and neither one of them have been seen for at least two hours. The last thing I feel like doing right now is calming down."  
  
" Mr. Kent, we can find them faster if you look at the better side. We have to keep looking for place where they might've taken refuge."  
  
" What if they didn't take refuge? What if Clark never found Lana? Both of them could be out there buryed in snow and how is looking through a bunch of older-then-dirt books gonna help me with that?!"  
  
Jonathan's temper was slowly rising and Lex knew it. He'd never had a son before, but he knew how it felt when someone you really loved was lost. It seemed like you'd never find them again. He looked back down at his map.  
  
" Mr. Kent, what year did you say these were made?" he asked.  
  
" 1988 - the year before the meteor shower. Why?" Jonathan answered sharply.  
  
" Then why does this map say at bottom: copyright 1990?"  
  
" What? Let me see that," Jonathan said rudely as he walked over to Lex and looked over his shoulder to see. " Martha must've bought new ones after the shower."  
  
" That means that all those coves and other places are still there. They could be in there somewhere," Lex explained.  
  
" Let's go," Jonathan urged as he grabbed his coat.  
  
" Wait, Mr. Kent, this could take hours with just the two of us," Lex reminded as he also stood.  
  
Jonathan stared at him firmly.  
  
" I don't care how long it takes - I'm going to find Clark and Lana."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Clark finally reached the entrance. So many rocks were in the way that there was no light from outside. Clark would've been lost in the pitch black darkness if it hadn't been for the x-ray vision which allowed him to see everything.  
  
He started to pick up the stones and toss them a side. Just then, when he grabbed a particularly large boulder, a few more rocks stirred and came tumbling down. A cloud of some sort of dust emerged. Clark's lungs caught some of it and he coughed a little.  
  
The rocks became slightly heavier, but he continued to shift them around until he made a pretty good sized hole.  
  
He started on his journey back to the fire and Lana. He tried to think of how he should start out his "I'm An Alien From Outer Space" speech to her.  
  
'How about - 'Lana, did you know that my real parents are from another planet?' - no. Maybe - 'Guess what - I'm an alien!' - no, definitely not. How did I start out when I told Pete...?'  
  
Whether he wanted to or not, Clark finally began to see the flickering flames of the fire. That's when everything started to swirl around. He felt dizzy and his stomache flopped around.  
  
'What's going on?' he asked himself unbelievably.  
  
" Clark? What happen?" Lana asked when she noticed how strange he looked. He could barely walk.  
  
Clark acted like he didn't even hear her. He tried to walk over to the fire so he could sit down, but everything got more fuzzy the more he moved.  
  
" Lana, I think I - I - I'm -"  
  
And then he collasped on the ground of the cave.  
  
*~*~*  
  
I'm so evil *smiles devilishly*. :o) ReViEw!!! 


	7. ChApTeR 7

*Abandon* by Electric Spyro  
  
A.n. Bad news and good news. Bad news - this update is short. Good news - some cLaNaNeSs is tucked in here 4 ya. ;o)  
  
Have fun readin'! I'll update soon! Promise! :o)  
  
*~*~*  
  
" Oh my God, Clark, you're burning up," Lana told him even though she wasn't quite sure that he could hear her.  
  
She made her way to the entrance and cautiously dipped her scarf in the snow outside and then raced back to Clark and placed it on his head.  
  
'I wonder what he was going to tell me before the avalanche. What if it was something really important?,' she wondered as she watched him closely. 'You've got to wake up, Clark. Please...'  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lex and Jonathan searched every possible shelter that was nearest to the farm. Neither Clark nor Lana were found in any of them. Lex knew this wasn't a good sign at all, but he didn't want to get Jonathan more worked up then he already was.  
  
" Mr. Kent, I can barely read the map," he exclaimed after they finished checking another potential refuge from the cold.  
  
" This way," Jonathan murmered so Lex could barely hear him over the wind.  
  
Lex carefully started to follow his dark shadow hoping that he knew where he was going and that where ever it was, it was close to where Clark and/or Lana might be.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When Clark woke up, the first thing he felt was the dizziness. He felt like the world was on a see-saw: swaying back and forth. He was enough to rattle his mind almost to the point where he couldn't remember where he was.  
  
The next thing he became aware of was how hot he felt. His whole body felt like it was burning. he slowly opened his eyes and looked around dazily.  
  
His shirt was unbuttoned revealing his rock-hard chest. He had to admit it felt cooler that way. As soon as he began to look around, he saw Lana rush over.  
  
" Clark, are you okay?" she asked meaningfully.  
  
She a had a scarf in her hand which she immediately pressed against his forehead. An instant rush of icy cold mist touched his skin. He couldn't help but give a weak smile.  
  
" Yeah, I - I'm fine."  
  
She smiled also.  
  
And then they both remembered the break-up again. The pain sunk in.  
  
'I don't know how much longer I can take this,' Lana thought to herself.  
  
" You scared me for a minute," she informed meekly.  
  
" Sorry..."  
  
" It's okay. I'm just glad nothing serious happened to you." She had to get on with what she wanted to know. " So do you think you're well enough to tell me what you were going to say earlier?"  
  
Clark gazed in her eyes again. She had to know. He had to tell her. She needed to know.  
  
Just when he was about to start again, the dizziness came back. He closed his eyes and scrunched up his face as if he were in pain.  
  
" Clark? Clark," Lana stated.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
*~*~*  
  
RrrrrrrrEeeeeeeeeVvvvvvvvIiiiiiiiEeeeeeeWwwwwwww :o) 


	8. ChApTeR 8

*Abandon* by Electric Spyro  
  
A.n. new chapter! a bit short, but i promise they'll get longer. i'm glad u guys r likin' this. at first i wasn't sure if it would be good 2 continue Explicit with another fic but i guess it was a good choice. *smiles gratefully at all the many reviews*  
  
anywayz - here ya go! ;o)  
  
*~*~*  
  
" They're gonna be killed out in that storm," Byron muttered to himself as he sat around the fireplace with most of his friends.  
  
Pete, Chloe, Sarah, and himself were staring into the warm heat that was issuing from the fire. Byron wasn't sure if he'd ever see Clark or Lana again. He wondered if they'd see each other again. He would give anything to know where they were. And, of course, he couldn't act like he didn't care what happened to Jonathan and Lex. What if they got lost out there too? What was he gonna do then? The Kents were the nicest family he'd ever met.  
  
He told himself to shut up. All those "what if"'s were driving him crazy. He couldn't just sit here and worry about them like this. Lex must've brought his cell phone with him. He always did. He should at least try to call. It would make himself feel better.  
  
" What're you doing?" Sarah asked when she noticed Byron stand up and go automatically to the coat rack where he stuck his hands in the pockets of his jacket.  
  
" Looking for my phone," he answered as he continued the search.  
  
" The phones won't work if you're trying to call someone out in the storm. It messed up all the cell phones. Trust me. I know," Chloe confirmed.  
  
Byron finally found his phone and started to dial Lex's number.  
  
" I just want to try."  
  
Chloe sighed and shooked herself closer to the fire.  
  
" Yeah, Lex? Can you hear me? Are you - are you there?" Byron said loudly causing a few bystanders to stare at him.  
  
" No, nothing's wrong, I just - what? I can't hear you very well.....something's wrong out there? Well - what is it? Have you found them?"  
  
" Ay! What's he sayin'?" Pete shouted.  
  
" Shhh!" Chloe snapped back as she turned towards Byron patiently waiting for him to get off the phone.  
  
Byron plugged up the ear that wasn't listening to the conversation with his finger so he could hear Lex better. It was so staticy.  
  
" What cove? There must me tons! We can't find you if you can't tell us! Wait, can you tell me how far out you are? Lex?"  
  
Chloe, Sarah, and Pete all felt a brick fall in there stomaches. From what they could hear, things did not seem like this plan Lex and Jonathan had hatched was going at all how they had been planned.  
  
" What's happened?" Sarah asked when Byron didn't say anything. He stared at the wall blankly as he turned off his phone.  
  
" What?!" Chloe finally shouted.  
  
" They were searching a cove and it caved in. Lex and Jonathan were both buryed under it and Lex thinks his leg is broken."  
  
" What about Mr. Kent?" Pete wondered urgently.  
  
" He doesn't know."  
  
" Who doesn't?"  
  
" Lex!" Byron splat out almost crazily. " We should've stopped them. We should've told them to not go searching for Clark and Lana..."  
  
" Byron, don't do that to yourself," Sarah stated tryng to calm him down.  
  
Byron looked at her with deep meaningful eyes.  
  
" It's true. We could have stopped them. Now Lex is hurt and Jonathan's now the newest member of the missing people club," he hesitated before finishing. " And no one can go out to save anyone of them."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lana continued to rub the soaked scarf on Clark's forehead. She could see the beads of sweat on his strong chest. He was obviously getting sicker and sicker by the minute. She wondered what was going to happen to them. She still felt cold from the snow and the very tips of her fingers felt a little frost-bitten.  
  
'This is usually when Clark appeared to save the day, but not now,' Lana told herself depressingly.  
  
Clark suddenly a stirred slightly.  
  
" Lana..." he uttered barely moving his lips.  
  
" I'm right here," she said smiling.  
  
He slowly lifted his right hand and she took it. His was unbelievably warm and reminded Lana of the times they had held hands when they had been a couple. But that would never happen again. They would never be a couple. Just really close friends. But somehow Lana still wanted it to be more. The times she was mad at him were never as much as the times she felt completely in love with him.  
  
But the question was: would it still be worth it?  
  
*~*~*  
  
omg. everyone's gonna kill me now since it's a cliffy. lol. 


	9. ChApTeR 9

*Abandon* by Electric Spyro  
  
A.n. Hold ur guns! Don't fire yet! An update has arrived! ;o)  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Mr. Kent?! Lex?!" Byron screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
Chloe, Pete, Sarah, and Martha were all out in the storm now. There was no other choice. Either they were all lost, or they were all saved.  
  
"Come on, come on, come on," Pete whispered his breath.  
  
The wind grew fiercer. They could barely hear Byron's pleaing shouts. The snow was covering their faces.  
  
This whole day was turning into the worst nightmare any of them had ever experienced.  
  
Just then, they heard a soft, distance noise. Like a muffled yell.  
  
"Lex?!" Byron uttered as he ran towards the noise.  
  
The others tried their best to follow his footprints which only stayed visable for a few moments.  
  
Byron finally reached a dark spot in the blank white snow. His face and hands strung and reddened as he plowed through it hastily. He saw Lex's face which was a pearly white with an eerie shade of blue.  
  
"Mr. Kent is - uh - somewhere near me..." Lex said sickly.  
  
Pete and Byron helped Lex up while Sarah, Chloe, and Martha began to search for Jonathan.  
  
Finally Martha's hand hit something leathery - her husband's coat.  
  
"Jonathan," she stated with a smile as she uncovered him slowly.  
  
" He looks really bad. Somebody has to take them back to the Kent farm. That's the closest form of shelter we know of," Byron suggested.  
  
Martha agreed to go and make sure her husband was alright and Sarah offered to help her. So Byron and the two others continued to look for their friends who had now been missing for three and a half hours.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"It's gonna be okay, Clark," Lana said again sqeezing hand emotionally. " Clark? Clark, say something."  
  
"I - I - don't - know what - to say," he answered hoarsely.  
  
Lana knew she had to keep him talking. She wasn't sure if something had happened to his head and if it did, falling alseep might mean death.  
  
"Talk about anything. What was it you were going to tell me before?" she asked conversationally.  
  
"I wanna wait till - till we get out of here. You would think - I was crazy - if I told you now," he said smiling. His head hurt worse then it ever had. He knew there was a blizzard outside, but why was he so hot? What was wrong with him?  
  
"Okay," Lana agreed. She put the scarf back on his forehead.  
  
Clark sighed. The scarf felt wonderful to the touch. He licked his dry lips. He noticed how loud and hard his breathing was becoming.  
  
"Lana?"  
  
"Yeah, Clark?"  
  
"I don't feel like I'm gonna be - okay."  
  
"Don't think like that, Clark," Lana urged as she moved the cloth down to his chest. Her hand was starting to sweat in his. She knew his tempature was definitely rising.  
  
"Are you hot?" he wondered.  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"I feel like it's summer. Like I'm sitting out in the sun on the hottest day of the year." He was smiling.  
  
Lana stood up letting go of his hand.  
  
"Wha - Lana, what're you doing?" The smiled faded from his face as soon as her hand left his.  
  
"I'm gonna help you up. You need to get closer to the entrance. It's cooler there," Lana exlpained as she dropped a few stones onto the fire to etinquish it. The cave started to get cooler by the second. She tried to ignore the discomfort. She had to think about Clark.  
  
"But Lana, you'll freeze..." Clark started.  
  
Lana grabbed Clark's coat and wrapped it around her tightly. She smiled convincingly.  
  
"Don't worry, Clark. I'll be fine."  
  
"No, I'll go by the entrance by myself. You stay here and keep warm," Clark stated trying to get up on his own.  
  
Everything whizzed by him and before he knew it, he was back on the ground.  
  
"Clark, you're really sick. You have to get to the entrance now."  
  
Clark was too weak now to object. He stood up awkardly and slipped one arm on Lana's shoulders. She held him up as best she could. He tried not to lean on her to much. He knew how much more heavy he was.  
  
'Even when he's as sick as this, he's still putting me before himself,' Lana told herself.  
  
He still cared about her.  
  
They finally saw the hole that Clark had made earlier and just before they reached it, Clark collasped again.  
  
Lana kneeled down and put a hand on his forehead. He was getting worse - much worse. She rubbed the scarf on his chest once again. Trying to cool him down even just a little.  
  
"Clark, please talk to me," she said. It surprised her that she was almost crying.  
  
"Don't get - to close - to the - entrance," Clark warned. His voice cracked and each words seemed to use a lot of effort. "I think - that's how - I got - so - sick."  
  
She ran her other hand threw his dark hair. She smiled fakely to keep from letting a tear slip down her cheek.  
  
"Okay," she whispered. "Just promise me you'll try not to sleep. You're too sick to fall asleep."  
  
"I - promise."  
  
His breathing was also weakening. His chest struggled with every inhale and exhale. He sounded as if he had asthma. That made her worry even more.  
  
That's when Lana became scared. Scared that they would never be found. Scared that Clark would never get any better. Scared that she might freeze to death. Scared that the blizzard would force them to stay in the cave for days - maybe months. They had no food or anything else they would need to survive.  
  
She let the tear slide down her cheek.  
  
*~*~*  
  
REVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEWreviewREVIEWpleasePLEASEpleasePLEA SE! 


	10. ChApTeR 10

*Abandon* by Electric Spyro  
  
A.n. next part! have fun! some nice clana in it 4 ya *wink wink*. nothing extreme, just fluffy.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"And remember that day in third grade when I climbed up on the monkey bars and then was too afraid to climb down?" Lana asked Clark eagerly.  
  
"Uh-huh..." he uttered not even bothering to open his eyes anymore.  
  
"Remember what you did?"  
  
There was a long pause before he answered. The only sounds were the whistling wind and his Darth-Vader-like breathing.  
  
"I - told you - to grab my hand....and we would both jump off..." he answered.  
  
"Yeah," she smiled brightly. "And at first I was too scared and didn't want to do it -"  
  
"But I told you - to trust me...."  
  
"And then we jumped," Lana finished half smiling and half crying.  
  
He moved his hand until he found hers and grabbed it tightly.  
  
"Trust me now, Lana...." he said firmly. "We will - get out of here....we'll see - everyone - again...."  
  
"I trust you, Clark," she said quietly through her tears.  
  
She couldn't stop herself and leaned in and kissed his lips softly.  
  
"I love you," she stated hoping that he heard her.  
  
He smiled as best as he could.  
  
He then answered softly, " But - I thought - we broke up...."  
  
She shook her head quickly.  
  
"No, no that was a mistake," she admited as she cried even harder. "That should've never happened."  
  
He smiled still and opened his eyes sorely. They were bloodshot and looked nothing like the charming Clark Kent eyes Lana melted in.  
  
"I love you - too..." he said calmly.  
  
She smiled brightly.  
  
"Did you ever think that when we confessed our love it would be during a blizzard in an abandoned cave?" she asked jokingly.  
  
"Nope....I can't say I didn't think about it...though..." he exclaimed.  
  
Lana stared at him pitifully.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."  
  
"It's okay....as long as you said it..."  
  
She continued to rub the scarf over his weakened chest. The only sound was once again the storm and Clark's breathing.  
  
'It was there this whole time and I was too blind to see it,' Lana admited to herself. 'It was in him this whole time..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"CLARK!!!!!"  
  
"LANA!!!!"  
  
The three friends screamed almost angrily through the deadly storm. They were all beginning to hate it. They knew the thick sheets of snow was the only obstacle in finding Clark and Lana before they froze to death.  
  
"We're never gonna find them!" Chloe finally uttered.  
  
"Chloe, don't give up. We can't stop," Byron urged as he walked over to Chloe who was near tears.  
  
"Yeah, Chloe. When have you ever given up on anything? Especially when it involves your friends?" Pete added.  
  
Chloe looked at them both and sighed. They hadn't even found one single clue. The two of them could be buried right underneath their feet for all they knew. The outside of Chloe - both freezing and numb - wanted to give up. But the inside - which was still energetic and determined - wanted to keep going and not stop until Clark and Lana were found and safe.  
  
She nodded at the others.  
  
"I know - you're both right. I guess I just wasn't expecting a challenge like this be so hard."  
  
"Chloe, you use to spend hours in the Torch office looking for information for a story. Days might go by and yet you still spent every second of your time at the computer desk looking for that bit of news to put on the front page. Why should this be any diffrent?!" Byron shouted reasonably over the snow.  
  
Chloe could see the fear and struggle in Byron's dark eyes. He stared back at her as if to confirm what she was thinking.  
  
She then looked just over his shoulder and noticed a huge dark boulder-like figure.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Byron and Pete both looked in the same direction.  
  
"It's some sort of cave."  
  
"Have we checked it yet?"  
  
"I don't think so..." Byron's voiced trailed off as he walked towards the cove. Chloe and Pete followed him curiously.  
  
*~*~*  
  
now before u come t.p.ing my house, lemme say that the next chapter will be up tomorrow or saturday the latest. promise!  
  
lol. yea i kno Sweet Cherry's. i'm review obsessed. they make me so happy! :oD :o) ;o) 


	11. ChApTeR 11

*Abandon* by Electric Spyro  
  
A.n. happy 2 see this? lol. i decided 2 not be too evil this time and update quick. i'm supa sorry, Blackened Tearstains. i didn't read my e-mail til 6:30. But aleast i updated quicker then i usually do!  
  
oh and mothert, he still feels the effects because the kryptonite dust (may remember it from the eppy 'Fever') is still in his system. definitely not the best thing to inhale while ina blizzard let me tell ya (actually it's not the best thing 2 inhale ever) but that's why he's still weak.  
  
thanx 2 all the reviewers that haven't reviewed before and the awesome reviewers that keep comin back 4 more. enjoy this chapter! kinda longer this time i think..  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lana was stilling in front of Clark despritely covering his skin with the scarf. It didn't seem to be working. He still looked awful. This had to be the worse she'd seen him. The last time he was sick, he at least looked like he would get better.  
  
'What if he never gets better?' Lana asked herself horrifyingly. 'Shut up, Lana. There's no way that would happen - was there?'  
  
Clark's chest inhaled deeply as if he was desperately trying to breath the air.  
  
"Clark?"  
  
He gasped for air. Sweat dripped down his forehead.  
  
"Clark!"  
  
Just then there was a voice from outside of the cave.  
  
"Lana?! Clark?!"  
  
"We're in here!" Lana shouted back loudly."Hurry!"  
  
There was a rustle of rocks. Lana remembered what Clark had said.  
  
"Be careful of the rocks!"  
  
It was a few minutes before a cautious Byron moved slowly through the hole in the rock and slipped inside the cave.  
  
Lana immediately ran over and hugged him.  
  
"Lana! Where's Clark?" Byron asked quickly.  
  
She pulled out of his embrace and lead him over to where Clark was lieing down.  
  
"He's over here. Something's wrong with him. He's really weak and he can barely breath. I didn't know what to do..." Lana realized her story sounded very pitiful to an outsider and tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"Pete! Chloe! I found them! We're coming out right now." Byron beckoned Lana over to him and they both got on either side of Clark and slowly stood him up.  
  
Clark's breathing was now more like heavy gasping.  
  
Byron looked around the cave memorably.  
  
"I think this is Dead Knock Cave," he informed pointlessly.  
  
"What's so special about that?" Lana asked a little harsher then she'd intended.  
  
"I use to come and hide out here sometimes when I was younger. I think there's a backway out," Byron said as he started to walk back deeper into the cave.  
  
Lana reluctantly followed.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yeah," he stated. "I think. It was a long time ago."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Pete and Chloe both stood impatiently outside the cave rubbing there arms and blowing on they're hands.  
  
"What's Byron doing?!" Pete shouted frustratedly. The cold was obviously getting to him.  
  
Chloe was barely paying attention to him. Byron had found them. Now a million questions buzzed around in her journalistic mind. Where they alive? Where they okay? How had they found this cave? How had they found each other?  
  
"Chloe - look!"  
  
Chloe stared at the place where Pete was pointing. Through the winter mist, she saw Byron and Lana walking awkwardly on each side of Clark who looked almost - dead.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The clock in the Kent's house ticked hypnotically. Lex stared deeply into the bright flames in the fireplace. A patch-work quilt was draped around him and a cup of Martha Kent's best hot chocolate (in his opinion) was warming his hands as a few tongues of hot steam issued from it.  
  
His leg lay limply on the coffee table in front of him with a bag of ice on top of it. Sarah's father was a doctor and she informed Lex in was not broken - just sprained badly.  
  
He didn't mind if it was sprained or not at the moment. He knew he had failed. He failed to find his friends and potentially injured Jonathan in the process. He glanced over at his friend's father who was seating in a chair opposite Lex. He too was engrossed in the flickering fire.  
  
"I'm sorry about everything. I'll feeling like a jack- "  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Lex," Jonathan spoke up.  
  
Lex blinked unexpectedly.  
  
"Are you taking my side?"  
  
"I'm saying that I was thinking just as much as you. I guess it shows how much we both care about the people around us."  
  
Lex still remained silent. It was like he and Jonathan were one - for the first time in they're lives.  
  
"You're a good friend to Clark, Lex," Jonathan admited looking up and him.  
  
Lex smiled modestly.  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Kent. That means a lot coming from you."  
  
Jonathan smiled also.  
  
BANG-BANG BANG-BANG BANG!  
  
Someone was knocking hastily on the from door. Jonathan stood automatically as Martha and Sarah rushed in from the kitchen.  
  
"I'll get it," Jonathan stated walking slowly to the door. He didn't want to take his chances and have Martha open it to see some DMX gangkster looking for revenge.  
  
He opened it eagerly and Chloe, Pete, Byron, Lana, and Clark along with mounds of newfallen snow raced inside.  
  
"Clark! Lana!" Sarah shrieked happily. But her happy tone soon faded when she noticed Clark's sick body which Byron and Lana were now laying on the couch.  
  
Lana listened carefully.  
  
"His breathing is better...probably because he's away from whatever was in that cave," she concluded.  
  
Pete, Jonathan, and Martha exchanged looks. All of them knew what it was - meteor rocks.  
  
*~*~*  
  
uh oh. could this be yet another cLiFfY?!?!?!?!?! lol. not only am i review obsessed, i'm cliffy obsessed too. hehe... 


	12. ChApTeR 12

*Abandon* by Electric Spyro  
  
A.n. enjoy the next part! in this chap u will find out how Byron can stand sunlight without lookin like a caged animal (if u remember from eppy 'Nocturne')  
  
*~*~*  
  
"What're we gonna do? We can't go back out in that storm to Lex's mansion with Clark like this," Byron announced.  
  
"We'll just have to stay here," Lex stated glancing at Martha and Jonathan. "That is, if you'll take us."  
  
"Sure, of course. But all of us might have to sleep in the livingroom. It's the only room with a fireplace," Jonathan informed kindly.  
  
"Why don't Chloe, Sarah, and Lana get some blankets from the basement and Lex and Byron can get some candles and matches. I think they're in the kitchen cabniet," Martha said predominantly.  
  
After they all left to do their share, Martha looked back at her sick son.  
  
"What do we do with Clark?" she asked desperately.  
  
"What if that meteor dust got back inside him while he was in the cave?" Pete asked horrifyingly.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Let's just concentrate on how to get him back again," Jonathan suggested.  
  
"How are we suppose to carry the ship into your livingroom?" Pete wondered making sure that no one else heard him.  
  
"We'll have to wait till the storm dies down and everyone else leaves," Jonathan admitted truthfully.  
  
"What if Clark can't wait that long?" Martha blurted out worriedly.  
  
"It's either that or expose his secret," Jonathan stated realisticly.  
  
"If he gets any worse over the night, we're bringing that ship up here. I don't care who sees," Martha promised staring at Clark.  
  
His breathing was better and he wasn't sweating so much. His facial expression was more calm and relaxed.  
  
"Here are the blankets, Mrs. Kent," Chloe said as Martha whirled around to face her.  
  
"Oh, thank you," she answered smiling.  
  
Byron and Lex soon came back with the candles and placed them around the room. Their little flames danced and jumped brightly.  
  
The blankets were sprawled out around the floor of the room. Jonathan also brought in some sleeping bags and pillows and placed them around too.  
  
"This is actually kind of cozy," Chloe stated curling up my the fire. "Anybody got any marshmellows?"  
  
They all smiled a little at the short joke, but Lana was no where near even a polite grin. She sat on the ground in front of Clark's face and put her hand over his.  
  
"It'll be okay, Clark," she whispered to him gently. "Everything will be okay."  
  
Jonathan and Martha also stared at Clark. They tried to remain calm for the other kids' sake but they knew that if Clark got much worse, he would either be force to reveal his secret or die.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The night got darker and colder with each passing hour. Everyone had found a comfortable spot on the carpet to sleep and Lana's was just next to the couch Clark was laying on silently.  
  
The fire cracked and burned from behind her. It's relfection played happily on Clark's smooth face. Lana kept her hand out stretched and holding Clark's.  
  
Chloe had been right - it was very cozy in the livingroom with so many close friends around her. She felt protected and safe. It was a great relief to feel this way after what she'd been through with Clark. All she wanted now was for him to wake up.  
  
Lana noticed the storm outside was also dieing down. She sighed and decided that sleep sounded much better then staying up all night worrying.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey, wow the powers back on."  
  
Lana woke up but didn't make the effort to sit up or even open her eyes. The voice that had awoken her had been Chloe's. She heard a rustling of the silky sleeping bag Chloe had occupied and then felt the hard floor boards creak as she crossed the room obviously heading towards the kitchen.  
  
Lana continued to listen and when she didn't hear anything or anyone else, she cautiously opened her eyes and looked up at the couch.  
  
Clark was still lieing there. But instead of looking disturbed and sick, it looked calm and shy like the Clark Kent Lana knew and loved. She hoped it was a sign he was getting better.  
  
Lana then glanced around and noticed the lights were all on and the fire in the fireplace now looked cold and dark. The bright sunshine from outside was ten times more effective do to the monsterous amounts of snow that had fallen onto the ground the past night.  
  
"Lana, it's about time you woke up."  
  
Lana whirled her head around to see Byron standing before here sipping what she guessed was coffee.  
  
"Hey, Byron. What time is it?"  
  
"Ten fifty."  
  
"Really? I better get up then." Lana slowly got to her feet and let out a huge yawn.  
  
"Do you know if Clark's awake?" Byron asked curiously.  
  
Lana looked back at Clark who was still lieing motionless on the Kent's couch.  
  
"I don't think so. He seems a bit more comfortable. I guess getting out of that cave helped him alot," she turned back to Byron."Thank you by the way."  
  
"Oh come on, like I'd really leave you and Clark out there alone. I was doing the friendly thing."  
  
Lana smiled slightly.  
  
Byron grinned back and then looked out the beautifully white wonderland outside.  
  
"You know, about two years ago I wouldn't even be able to see that."  
  
"I know. I'm glad that treatment helped. You deserve to see it." Lana agreed joining him in staring out the window.  
  
"So uh Pete and the others were thinkin' of having another snowball fight when Clark's, you know, back to normal. Think you'd wanna join in?" Byron explained eagerly.  
  
Lana sighed at the thought of Clark.  
  
"If Clark's in, I'm in."  
  
Byron frowned as he noticed Lana's disappointed expression.  
  
"You're one hell of a snowball maker you know. I swear that one time you nailed me square on the back I thought my spine snapped."  
  
Lana laughed a little and Byron smiled at her laughter.  
  
'Lana's laugh. That's all I wanted to hear.'  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to."  
  
"Nah, it's okay," Byron confirmed nicely."So do you want any breakfast? I'm sure there's some left even though Pete ate about half the box of mini donuts."  
  
"I think I could go for some coffee. I'm not that hungry."  
  
Byron nodded and lead Lana into the kitchen where the others were gathered.  
  
*~*~*  
  
no cliffy ending this time. lol. it actually kinda hadda sucky ending but review and i'll put up the next part asap! :o) 


	13. ChApTeR 13

*Abandon* by Electric Spyro  
  
A.n. hey people! i'm back with another chap. i'm sorry it's a little short and it's a semi cliffy. least i updated right?  
  
anywayz i believe there is about four or five more chapters just ta let yall kno.  
  
k, that's all 4um me. enjoy!  
  
*~*~*  
  
At around noon, Lex suggested that they better get going. A phone call from the police department informed Jonathan that the main roads had finally managed to be shoveled and cleared and Lionel Luthor wanted to know the condition of his son as soon as possible.  
  
"He's probably just worried that I won't be around anymore for him to mess with. Besides, I have to make sure everyone in the mansion got through the night without freezing to death," Lex stated after Jonathan hung up the phone and explained to everyone about the call.  
  
"We could help Mr. Kent shovel out the driveway so he can get the turck out and drive you home," Sarah suggested helpfully."Your leg is still hurt and you really shouldn't move around that much."  
  
"I can just call up Daniel and he can bring the limo by. We could all hitch a ride in it," Lex announced.  
  
"Do you think I could stay a little longer?" Lana asked curiously."I just want to be here when Clark wakes up. I promise you won't even know I'm here."  
  
Jonathan, Pete, and Martha exchanged looks as if mentally communicating with each other.  
  
"I don't know if that's a good idea," Jonathan finally said sturnly."He still looks pretty out of it. You would probably have to stay all night. And there wouldn't be anything for you to do while you wait."  
  
Lana sighed and looked down at the floor.  
  
"You're right, Mr. Kent. Just - maybe, when he's awake, tell him to call me?" she looked back up at him hopefully.  
  
"Of course, Lana," Jonathan smiled politely.  
  
"Thanks," she replied.  
  
"Speaking of Clark, we should get a ambulance out here to take him to the hospital," Byron spoke up worriedly.  
  
"No, he probably just needs rest. We'll take care of him. Don't worry," Martha explained as she smiled brightly at all of Clark's very concerned friends.  
  
"Well, just make sure you let us all know when he's alright," Chloe exclaimed. "An interview with him would be great and - oh, sorry. Journalistic instinct."  
  
Lex called Daniel and he arrived almost a half an hour later. Lana spent most of the thirty minutes next to Clark. He was stiff and unconcious but he no longer looked cold and dead. He had to wake up.  
  
'I wonder if he'll remember anything that happened in the cave,' Lana pondered in her mind.  
  
The limo pulled up in the icy driveway that the gang had managed to clear earlier. Jonathan wished many times as he illiminated most of the snowy mess that Clark was awake. Within five seconds he would've easily melted the unwanted slush and even created a walkway from the drive to the Kent's front door like he'd done every other time it had snowed. It just went to show Jonathan how much Clark ment to him as well as the farm.  
  
"Remember to let us know about Clark," Lana said to Jonathan and Martha as she sat down in the extremely warm and comfortable vehicle.  
  
Jonathan nodded as the limo awkwardly backed out of the driveway and accelerated down the road.  
  
"Do you think it would be easier to take the ship to the living room or take Clark to the cellar?" Martha suddenly asked as the limo sped out of view.  
  
"I think it would be less risky if we moved Clark. I'll carry him out and you can hold the door."  
  
*~*~*(i originally was gonna stop the chapter right here. lucky 4 guys i felt generous 2day. lol)*~*~*  
  
A few seconds after the Kents carried their adopted son into the cellar, a blast of blinding white light gusted throught the cracks in the cellar door. Then, it immediately disappeared and the faint sounds of a happy family celebrating their son's awakening could be heard from outside.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lana?"  
  
"Clark?!" Lana suddenly focused all her senses on the phone. She had been reading a magazine and now the magazine lay forgotten on her bed.  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
"Oh my God! Clark, you don't know happy I am to hear your voice! I swear I thought you weren't going to make it."  
  
"Well, I made it through pretty well. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm great. Better then great now that I know you're okay."  
  
There was an awkward break in the conversation.  
  
"Uh...Lana? Do you think you could come over for a few minutes? I hafta tell you something. I've been kinda meaning to tell you for a while..."  
  
"Sure, I'll be over in as soon as I can. And Clark?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We are back together - right?"  
  
Lana listened eagerly for his reponse.  
  
Clark hesitated,"Could you just come over when you get a chance?"  
  
"Um...Okay," Lana wasn't sure how to take that. "I'll see you soon."  
  
"Yeah. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*~*~*  
  
:o) 


	14. ChApTeR 14

*Abandon* by Electric Spyro  
  
A.n. here it is - when Clark tells Lana THE SECRET  
  
lol. enjoy  
  
*~*~*  
  
When Lana arrived at the Kents farm she had guessed she would be meeting Clark in the loft. However, as her car pulled up in the icy drive, she noticed the tall dark figure of the mysterious Clark Kent standing firmly in front of the stairs that lead into the Kent's house.  
  
'This is it,' Clark told himself encouragingly.'No turning back. You either tell her now, or never tell her at all.'  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I don't expect you understand or believe any of what I just said. All I can say is - Lana, I'm so sorry I never told you this before. My parents just thought it would be better hiding from everyone, but it wasn't. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I'm sorry I didn't trust you, and I'm just sorry for everything. And that's it. That's my secret."  
  
Lana stood stunned next to Clark staring at him unblinkingly. What had Clark just said? Had it all been a dream? Clark wasn't an alien. There wasn't such thing as an alien.  
  
"Clark, if you're joking -"  
  
"I'm not joking, Lana," Clark walked past her and stopped. The frosty night air caused his breath to float out of his mouth like clean white smoke. He couldn't look at her again."I'm serious. This is what I really am. I'm not anything like you thought I was."  
  
Lana swallowed. What was she suppose to say to that? How was she suppose to comprehend this?  
  
Just then Clark whirled a round and walk slowly towards Lana gazing at her with sympathetic eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't blame you if you never spoke to me again, but please - please - don't tell anyone."  
  
'He's right. He isn't Clark Kent at all. He's something totally diffrent. I'm not sure if I like it or not.'  
  
"I - I won't."  
  
It was all Lana could think of to say.  
  
"I'm sorry if I -"  
  
"Clark, I know you're sorry. I just - I just don't know - I feel like the Clark Kent I knew is suddenly gone. I can't believe you played everyone in your life: Chloe, Lex, Pete -"  
  
"Pete knows. I told him a while ago."  
  
Lana gave Clark a look that most certainly meant, 'You told Pete before you told me? How could you?'  
  
"Lana, you always told me that I should let you be the judge of how you'd look at me if you new what I really was. So what do you think of me now? A freak, right? The alien who killed your parents?"  
  
"That wasn't your fault -"  
  
"Yes it was!" Clark spat out angrily making Lana jump slightly." Me and only me! There's no one else out there, Lana! I'm completely alone."  
  
'He's changed. Hes not as strong as he claims to be,' Lana thought in her head. 'He hides it so well. He's mastered it. No wonder he ran away everytime I tried to get close. It was his natural instinct: to run from what scares him.'  
  
Clark hopelessly leaned his head against the sturdy railing of the porch. The cold wind blew around him fiercely.  
  
"You're not a freak, Clark. If anything your a survior. You didn't have a choice if you wanted to come here or not. You were put on this planet with no way of knowing what was the right thing to do. Your web of lies and the mess of untrustworthyness may have hurt me, but I'm not going to abandon you. You've tried so hard to be normal and not once have you had a break from it. Everyday you put back on your mask and fooled everyone into thinking you were something you'll never be. I wish you would've told me from the start, Clark. It would've made it so much easier."  
  
Lana was now on the verge of tears. Clark Kent was gone and in his place was this - this alien - that she had no knowledge of.  
  
"I knew you would hate me."  
  
"I can't hate you."  
  
"You probably want to just go back to being friends now, right?"  
  
Lana hesitated.  
  
Clark looked up at her. He looked so pitiful.  
  
"I - I think that would be the best thing for now..."  
  
Clark let his head fall back onto the railing.  
  
"You can go ahead and leave. It's getting late."  
  
"It's only eight."  
  
"Yeah, well, what do expect to do here?"  
  
Lana was taken back a little.  
  
"Clark, I'm not leaving you. I just want to know you. The real you. You can let me in now."  
  
Clark stood up straight and heading for the door.  
  
"You don't wanna know me, Lana."  
  
'I'm so mad at him. I'm mad that he never trusted me at all. But I have to keep an openmind. I can't give up on him. He doesn't need that.'  
  
"Wait, Clark," she grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around."I would be lieing if I said I'm not angry at you right now, but at the same time I remember all the times when I needed a friend - someone to talk to - and it was always you. I confided in you even if you never did the same with me. When Whitney died I felt so terrible, but somehow you made it seem okay. And you saved me from so much. I wanna repay you. I want to be that person you can confide in."  
  
Clark was still frowning and quickly looked away from her.  
  
For a few moments they just stood there as if trying to comprehend all of what had just happened. Then, Lana slipped her hand into Clarks' and squeezed it reassuringly. He looked at her and slowly returned the squeeze.  
  
"You sure about that?" he asked finally.  
  
"You never gave up on me, so why should I give up on you?" Lana stated smiling hopefully.  
  
Clark managed a half smile. He lead her into the house to explain to his parents that Lana now knew his secret.  
  
*~*~*  
  
'It explains so much,' Lana told herself as she drove down the bumpy road towards the Sullivans house.'This whole time. I can't believe he did that to me. But what if I was in his place? I'd feel so left out and alone. I definitely wouldn't act like Clark does. I would always feel scared that someone would figure it out. How can he go through that everyday? God, things I've told him. I must've sounded like a stuck-up brat. Yet, he still talked to me. He still stayed there with me. Even Whitney couldn't have done that.'  
  
"All he wants to be is normal," I finally exclaimed out loud.  
  
*~*~*  
  
i think i did a pretty good job with the whole secret telling stuff right? i mean it's been done so many times it was kinda hard to find new angle with it but - i dunno. just review plz! :o) 


	15. ChApTeR 15

*Abandon* by Electric Spyro  
  
A.n. some more clana 4 u all. enjoy :o) thanx a lot for the TONS of reviews. u guyz r the bestest! :o)  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was midnight and both Chloe and Gabe were sleeping quietly in their rooms. Lana lay wide awake in my bed staring at the blank ceiling think of who else but Clark?  
  
Suddenly she sat up. She had to see Clark again. When she'd left earlier she hadn't gotten the chance to talk to him alone again. It was kind of late, but she couldn't wait any longer. She'd already waited to long to finally unmask the mystery of Clark Kent.  
  
The loft light was glowing when she pulled into the Kent Farm. She silently got out of the car and made her way to the barn.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Clark was sitting lazily on the couch in his plad pajama pants and tight white t-shirt. He'd only just remembered the paper had to write for english class and always felt more inspired when he was working in the loft. The paper was already two thirds full. Just a little more...  
  
"Hey, Clark."  
  
He quickly looked up and met Lana's beautiful eyes.  
  
"Lana."  
  
"I'm sorry if it's too late for me to be here."  
  
"No, it's okay. A little warning might've been nice."  
  
Lana smiled guiltily.  
  
"I didn't wanna wake your parents."  
  
Clark laid his notebook down onto the table in front of him and vowed to finish his paper as soon as Lana left.  
  
"So, if you don't mind me asking, why did you suddenly have the urge to see me at twelve 'o clock in the morning?"  
  
Lana looked at her feet and then forced herself to gaze back at Clark.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you knew that I believe you."  
  
"That's good. I'm glad you believe me," Clark replied a little crudely.  
  
"I really would like to be closer to you - like we were - but I just don't feel like I know you anymore."  
  
Clark sighed and joined Lana in staring at the floor.  
  
"I don't think you'd want to get close to me, Lana."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm not who think I am," Clark said depressingly as he stood and walked towards the loft window. " I tried to be the perfect guy and I tried so hard I became a totally diffrent person. I'm not at all what you want in a boyfriend."  
  
Lana cautiously made her way next to Clark.  
  
"What I want in a boyfriend," Lana began."Is kindness and loyalty and respect and love. And that's exactly what you're full of, Clark. You're always there when I need you."  
  
Clark painfully glanced at Lana and then looked up at the stars.  
  
"Can you just try to trust me?" she asked softly.  
  
He looked back her and saw the popular cheerleader that he could never have. All those endless hours dreaming about her and now she was finally here before him asking him to trust her completely - something that he'd wanted to do his whole life.  
  
"I guess I could try."  
  
Lana smiled and then her eye caught his notebook.  
  
"Did you forget your homework again?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm almost done."  
  
"What class?"  
  
"English."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"It's an essay about a tradition my family has. It isn't very good though..."  
  
"Read it to me and I'll tell you if it's good or not," Lana spoke up as she plopped down on the broken-in couch.  
  
"Lana, it's almost twelve thirty," Clark informed trying anything for an excuse.  
  
"No getting out of it, Clark. You want to start trusting people? This is how you do it," Lana exclaimed firmly.  
  
Clark gave Lana a defeated look and then moved to the couch and grabbed his notebook. Lana sat on the opposite side of the furniture and waited patiently for Clark to start.  
  
"I think every family has traditions. Whether they are big or small they mean something to the group of relatives that participate in them. My personal favorite is during Christmas. My father is always the first one in all of Smallville to get a tree and my mother makes sure the decorations get put up in just the right way. The smells and tastes of Christmas burn in my heart. There's nothing like that wonderful feeling when your sitting in the living room awed by the beauty of the dimly lit pine tree as it stands royally in front of you showing off its many beads and candles and other various ornaments. I think that Christmas, even without all the presents and Christmas decorations, is very important to anyone who celebrates it. You're safe and happy surrounded by the many people that will love you no matter what."  
  
With that sentence he stole a glance at Lana. Her eyes were shut and she laid there calmly with a small smile playing on her lips.  
  
Clark grinned and put his notebook down. He wanted to stay with her in the loft all night, but he knew Gabe would be extremely worried. Clark would have to take her back to the Sullivans.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Clark slowly carried Lana out of the loft and into her truck. He laid her down in the passenger seat then got in, started the car, and backed out as quietly as he could.  
  
On his way to the Sullivan home, he noticed that snowflakes were gradually falling from the sky. Not as fast or threatening as they'd been when he and Lana had gotten stuck in the storm, but soft and gentle. It reminded him of peace and unity.  
  
He arrived at their destination, carefully parked the truck in the driveway, and cut the engine.  
  
Cautiously picking Lana back up, he walked towards the front door and saw it immediately open with a very sleepy and troubled looking Gabe Sullivan standing behind it.  
  
"Clark, oh my God what -"  
  
"It's okay, Mr. Sullivan. She's fine she just fell asleep at my house and I thought I should bring her back here," Clark explained innocently.  
  
Gabe politely held the screen door open for him and tried as hard as he could to keep his eyes open. He was too out of it to argue with anything Clark had just said and knodded dazily.  
  
"Oh, alright. You can go ahead and put her in room. Thanks for bringing her back by the way."  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Clark reached Lana's room and delicately laid Lana down on her bed. She had obliviously wrapped her arms around his neck and he reluctantly pulled him away and set them at her sides. Looking around, he found a blanket and threw it around her affectionately.  
  
He wanted so much to kiss her again. But if she didn't want that, then he couldn't. He could wait. He sat down on her bed for a few moments just watching her sleep.  
  
As he stood to leave, he felt a tug on his left arm. Lana had grabbed it.  
  
"Clark?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here, Lana." he answered sitting back down.  
  
"Are you aware that you were going to leave without kissing me goodnight?"  
  
Clark smiled sheepishly and leaned forward giving her a short peck on the cheek.  
  
Before he could pull his head away, Lana put her hand on his cheek and guided his face towards hers. They kissed and Clark felt like he'd won the lottery. Not in a million years - no ten million years - had he ever guessed that he, Clark Kent, would be able to feel perfectly happy and open towards Lana Lang.  
  
He finally pulled away.  
  
"Goodnight, Lana."  
  
"Night, Clark."  
  
And with that, he left.  
  
*~*~*  
  
not the end yet. still got a little more 2 go. review and make me happy. :o) 


	16. ChApTeR 16

*Abandon* by Electric Spyro  
  
A.n. *smiles with starry eyes* i feel so special. lol. u reviewers rock!  
  
Cheese Diva - thanx so much! ur a rockin reviewer!  
  
Akemi Akibi - another devoted reviewer. lol. i have been gettin writter's block just to ta let u know. but not for this story. in fact, i've already finished this one and am now trying to start another clana fic 4 u peeps. should come out after this one. keep reviewin!  
  
all u other reviewers r awesome too! here's the next chapter.  
  
enjoy!  
  
*~*~*  
  
A giant snowball splattered across the back of Clark's head and he whirled around to see Chloe rushing away crazily. He smiled an evil grin and began packing a snowball especially for his daring friend.  
  
Byron ran at Clark and dove behind him just as another snow hurled across the farmyard and flew past Clark's cheek.  
  
Pete and Sarah were racing towards them with at least ten snowballs and laughing with each step.  
  
"Wait a minute - who said we can have teams?" Clark asked innocently as he and Byron clumsy ran away.  
  
"This is a snowball fight, Clark," Pete shouted as he throw a clump of snow at his friends."There are no rules."  
  
Byron and Clark split up and, lucky for Clark, both Pete and Sarah attacked Byron. Clark stopped and looked back to watch the fight.  
  
"I guess I'm a little late."  
  
Clark turned to see Lana walking up to him.  
  
"You didn't miss much. Where have you been?"  
  
Lana looked away.  
  
"Just - thinking about stuff."  
  
Clark could pretty much guess what the 'stuff' was.  
  
"It must be pretty confusing. I know it is for me," Clark admited looking at his feet.  
  
Lana glanced back at him.  
  
"I don't want to be mad at you, Clark. But I can't just ignore the fact that there were so many times you could have told me, but you never did."  
  
"I know. And it messed everything up and it made you mad and me sorry," Clark expressed clearly."Not telling you made me hurt so bad. I never want to feel that way around you again, Lana. That's why I told you."  
  
Lana sighed. Everything was so difficult.  
  
"I'm not asking you to forget everything and and forgive me. I'm only asking you to understand and not expose my secret. All I ever wanted was -"  
  
"-to be normal," Lana finished helpfully. "You know, Clark, you say you're nothing like the guy you've tried to be, and really that's just what you are. You're still that shy guy next door who was always there for me. You always will be."  
  
"I wouldn't say that -"  
  
"Clark, I know you're secret and you're still pushing me away," Lana confessed openly.  
  
Clark sighed seriously.  
  
"I just don't want you be with me unless you feel perfectly comfortable with all of me - including my secret. I want to you to trust me," Clark requested deeply.  
  
Lana moved closer.  
  
"I do."  
  
Clark leaned in and kissed her. A short sweet kiss. He broke away but Lana leaned forward and kissed him again. Clark put his hands on either side of Lana's face. He pulled out and kept his eyes closed.  
  
"The others are probably wondering why we aren't clobbering them with snowballs," Clark announced jokingly.  
  
Lana smiled and knodded happily.  
  
"I think I could go for some clobbering."  
  
*~*~*  
  
The rest of the day went by much faster then any of them would've liked. Their joyous snowball fight ended with no winner. They'd all equally gotten smothered in the freezing snow.  
  
They sat in the Kent's large and welcoming living room sipping Martha's freshly made hot chocolate.  
  
"Wow, I'm having de jah vu," Chloe expressed as she took another sip of her drink.  
  
"Yeah, but at least this time Clark's awake to see it," Lana agreed as she smiled at him.  
  
Clark smiled back. Everything was perfect. Lana was sitting next to him on the comfy couch with her head lieing sweetly on his shoulder and his arm wrapped firmly around her. She was curled up and close as she could get to him. The glorious Christmas tree stood to the left of the fireplace which was directly in front of the happy couple. The tree was decorated with every single ornament that Clark could remember. The lights glittered all around the pine branches and on the very top was the golden star. When Clark was younger he always use to wish on the glowing pointed object placed on his Christmas tree every year. He couldn't remember any year when he hadn't wished for a moment like the one he was having right now. The faint tunes of Nat King Cole could be heard from the hidden speakers in the room. The song that was playing at moment was 'The Christmas Song'. It somehow fit beautifully with the mood of everyone within hearing distance.  
  
"Can you believe that tomorrow is Christmas Eve?" Sarah suddenly acknowledged surprisingly.  
  
"I know. It comes up so fast. What're you guys gonna do for Christmas?" Byron wondered trying get conversation started.  
  
"I'm going to my grandmas to get trampled by each and everyone of my little cousins," Pete stated dully."But I do get presents so I guess that works out pretty well."  
  
"My dad was talking about going Florida...I'm not sure if we'll go since we went last year...," Sarah admited modestly.  
  
"Wow, all I ever do every year is get presents and then wait for my relatives to come over," Chloe admited jealously.  
  
"Yeah, well I doubt I'll even get one present from my parents. Ever since I've been living with Earl they've never even took the time to make one phone call," Byron said depressingly as he took a hopeless sip of cocoa (A.n. just wanna mention that in my little world, Byron has been getting treatment for his 'condition' and has been living with this man named Earl because his parents couldn't handle him anymore. k, back to our regularly scheduled program.).  
  
"Haven't any of you gotten an invitation from Lex?" Clark asked concerned.  
  
They all showed facial expressions that told Clark they had not.  
  
"He's having a huge Christmas party. The whole thing lasts from six at night on Christmas Eve to eleven the following day - Christmas."  
  
"Damn, that's one hell of a party," Byron blurted out.  
  
"Yeah, and my mom's makin some of the desserts. Lex told me he invited you guys," Clark promised wishing he hadn't mentioned the party at all. Now they all felt left out."He asked me who I'd like to come and he saw him write the invitations. Then he...oops."  
  
Clark pulled out a fat stack of envelopes from his coat pocket.  
  
"He gave them to me to give to you guys."  
  
They all laughed a little as Clark handed everyone their invitation.  
  
"I don't expect any of you will be able to come. It's kinda short notice - sorry," Clark apologized weakly.  
  
"Actually, I'm pretty sure I can come," Lana stated gratefully.  
  
"Really? That's great," Clark said through his huge smile.  
  
"Yeah, I'll come. But definitely not for the whole thing," Sarah added olding up her slip of paper and stuffing it in her coat.  
  
"A slumber party in a mansion? That's crazy," Chloe critcized maturely. Then showed a childishly smile."I'm in!"  
  
Clark hoped they'd all come. It would make the whole thing much more fun. Especially having Lana there next to him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A.n. gotta love Nat King Cole. my dad plays his CD every single christmas. lol. and 'The Christmas Song' rocks!  
  
anywayz, i've already decided i'll update this either december 22nd or december 24th because the clana in the next (and last) chapter will feel extra clana-ish when u read it during the christmas season.  
  
okiedokie? okiedokie. :o)  
  
p.s. u can go ahead and t.p. my house if it doesn't get updated by then. haha. 


	17. ChApTeR 17

*Abandon* by Electric Spyro  
  
A.n. Hi ya! I kept my word. lol.  
  
Ambient Flames - wow. thanx alot. i'm glad u like my fics. i did put trepidation on sweet as well as complete and is started 2 post explicit but then stuff happened in my life plus explicit is quite long so it just kind of fell back into the last few pages of the message board. lol. i might start it back up. who knos...thanx 4 reviewin btw!  
  
dreamingprincess - it'll be worth the wait. trust me. lol  
  
Cheese Diva - carribean? wow i'm jealous. i'm tryin 2 get my bro 2 take me and my cousin 2 the bahamas during the summer after my senior year in high school. lol. what's this olive business? olives r nasty. i'm glad i updated quick enough to not get them pelted at me. haha. u rock my socks 2!  
  
CrAzYgUrL73089 - yea the idea just kind of popped in my head. glad u liked it.  
  
k, people - on with the last chapter!  
  
enjoy!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Clark stood uncomfortably in the back of the large ballroom of the Luthor mansion. There were many guests swaying to the music already, but Clark knew no one there except for his parents and Lex. The bass of the music shook the ground a little and the lights of the stage where the music was being played flew across the crowd. Clark turned around and filled his plastic cup with another round of fruit punch. Where was everybody?  
  
He supposed they were coming later. After all, this was going to be a long party. He hoped nothing would go wrong.  
  
"Lonely, Clark?"  
  
Clark snapped his head back to see his friend, Lex standing professionally behind him in a brand new tuxedo which made Clark's regular suit look twice as dull.  
  
"Hey, Lex."  
  
"Where's all your faithful companions?" he asked coolly as he grabbed his own cup and poured a drink.  
  
"Oh they'll be here," Clark assured even though in his mind there was still doubt.  
  
"Listen, Clark. I'm really glad you're alright. I think you gave all of us a scare."  
  
"Well, I'm alright now," Clark said straight forwardly."How's your leg? My parents told me you sprained it or something."  
  
"Yeah, but it's pretty much healed now. I was hopeing it would be. I wouldn't cancel this party for the world," Lex smiled as he looked on at the massive crowds of people who were happily dancing and talking with each other.  
  
"What made you want to have a party like this?" Clark asked eagerly.  
  
"I don't know. I just figured - why not?"  
  
Clark thought about that for a while.  
  
"I guess that makes sense."  
  
Lex smiled and put a hand on Clark's shoulder.  
  
"If I were you, I'd have other more important things to think about right now," Lex hinted looking over Clark.  
  
Clark followed his gaze to see Lana smiling uncontrollably at him. He quickly set his drink down and walked briskly toward her.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to make it."  
  
"Well, it took me a while to get ready," Lana admited not taking her eyes off Clark. He looked extremely handsome in his clean suit and black bow tie.  
  
Clark noticed Lana's amazing pearl colored dress. It showed her curves beautifully. And her hair was curled loosely like it had been at Lex and Desire's wedding.  
  
"You look great," he complimented after he'd realized he'd been staring at her this whole time.  
  
"So do you," she added sweetly.  
  
A new song began on the speakers.  
  
"Care to dance?"  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
Clark and Lana made there way onto the dance floor and then Clark stopped and turned around to Lana. They held each other close as the music flowed around them.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The clock notified Clark it was 11:55 at night.  
  
"Lana?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Are you tired?"  
  
"A little," Lana admited softly as she buried her head deeper into Clark's chest.  
  
"We don't have to keep dancing," Clark suggested still swinging back and forth to the music.  
  
"What else is there to do?"  
  
Clark suddenly smiled to himself. He pulled Lana out of his embrace and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Clark guided her toward the large wooden doors out of the ballroom.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Clark continued to lead Lana down a series of thick carpeted corridors with walls lined with dozens of midevil tapestries.  
  
"Clark," Lana whined. "You aren't taking me to any kind of bedroom are you?"  
  
Clark looked back at her in horror.  
  
"Lana, it's Christmas Eve. And I'm Clark Kent."  
  
"Just checking," Lana said innocently smiling.  
  
Finally Clark turned the corner and stopped. There were a pair of polished cherry wood doors in front of them.  
  
"Close your eyes," he ordered quietly.  
  
Lana obeyed and shut her eyes.  
  
"Are they closed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Clark cautiously rushed to the doors and opened them. He then walked back to Lana and placed his large hands over her face.  
  
Lana was startled and grabbed Clark wrists for support.  
  
"Keep going straight," Clark informed smiling inspite of himself.  
  
Lana slowly edged towards the the room and as soon as her feet passed the door frame, Clark removed his hands.  
  
"Now, open them," he whispered softly in Lana's ear.  
  
She lifted her eyelids open and could hardly believe what she saw.  
  
The whole room was in a circular shape. Its ceiling seemed to go on forever. The great glass windows showed the miles and miles of Luthor property and the moon shined its great light in on the magnifient room. This wouldn't have been all that beautiful if hadn't been for the fifty foot Christmas tree which stood tremendously in the center of everything. It's branches were covered with twinkling lights, glittering angels and lovely little golden and silver ornaments. It looked like something the president would gladly take for one of the rooms in his enormous house.  
  
"Oh - my - gosh."  
  
"While my mom was preparing the food for tonight in Lex's kitchens, I was up here decorating this," Clark explained walking around Lana then stopping when he was directly in front of her.  
  
"You didn't have to - to do all this," Lana said half overjoyed and half guilty. She'd been thinking of all things that she hated about Clark - he was never truthful, he always hid from her, he was never there when she wanted him - and here he was spending most of Christmas Eve decorating a fifty foot tree for her. She felt her eyes water.  
  
"I know. I wanted to," Clark said smiling. He placed a piece of Lana's wonderful smelling hair behind her ear."I didn't really know what you wanted for Christmas so I just decided that this was as good as any present I could find at a department store."  
  
"No, it's not," Lana stated as a happy tear rolled down her cheek. "It's so much better."  
  
Clark smiled.  
  
"Then why are you crying?"  
  
"Because, after everything you've done and said to me, I still have feelings for you," Lana confessed. "It's like I think I never want see you again, and then go and pull off something like this to win me over. It makes me love you even more."  
  
Clark was a little surprised by this, but didn't hesitated to move in for a kiss. She smelled great. Her kiss was soft and full of love. He pulled her closer.  
  
Lana wrapped her arms completely around his neck. She couldn't have asked for a more memorable Christmas Eve.  
  
The grandfather clock in the hall donged twelve times.  
  
Make that a more memorable Christmas morning.  
  
Clark slowly broke away.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Lana."  
  
"Merry Christmas."  
  
"So, where's my gift?" Clark asked greedily.  
  
"I just gave it to you," Lana whispered lovingly.  
  
He joined with Lana in smiling eternally.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The party lasted just as long as Lex had said and would've lasted longer if the guests hadn't been so tired and sore from all the dancing.  
  
They all slowly made their way out the door muttering some sort of thank you to Lex and his waiters and of course to Martha Kent for her amazingly delicious sweets.  
  
"I guess your party was a success," Clark exclaimed to Lex who was over looking the empty dance floor.  
  
It looked much bigger now that the crowd was gone. Cups lined all the tables and the punch bowl was as empty as the room itself.  
  
"Yeah," Lex agreed turning around to face Clark."To bad it'll never happen again."  
  
"Why not?" Clark frowned.  
  
"Do you think I'd hold the same enormous party in my mansion next year? No way. Next year, I'm going for something even bigger," Lex proclaimed proudly.  
  
Clark laughed.  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"So, how are things with you and Lana?"  
  
Clark was a little surprised that Lex was interested enough in him and Lana that he would be willing to change the subject, but he answered the question truthfully.  
  
"I think our relationship is finally going to work out."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
Clark hesitated.  
  
"I guess I just realized that she means a whole lot more to me than I thought. I mean, last year it was like all ever wanted was to get her to notice me, and I then when she did start to notice I tried to act like a potential boyfriend instead of the guy I really am."  
  
Lex smiled.  
  
"It's always better to act like yourself, Clark. Don't you think?"  
  
Clark thought for a while and then agreed.  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
*~*~*  
  
The night wind invaded the town of Smallville and the full moon shined its glowing light on each little snow-covered house and building and poked through every blind and shutter. The stars pierced the sky with their white blazing balls of fire. A few dark colored clouds gathered around the moonlight as if they were watching it admiringly.  
  
~Chesnuts roasting an open fire~  
  
~Jack Frost nipping at your nose~  
  
~Yuletide carols being sung by a choir~  
  
~And folks dressed up like eskemose~  
  
And in the mist of one of those clouds was a figure. A person. Clark Kent. He shored above all the fields and roads towards the bright moon.  
  
~Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe~  
  
~Help to make the season bright~  
  
~Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow~  
  
~Will find it hard to sleep tonight~  
  
Lana lay comforted in Clarks chest with his arms wrapped protectively around her. A smiled played on her lips. Nothing was more beautiful then this.  
  
~They know that Santa's on his way -~  
  
~He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh~  
  
~And ev'rymother's child is gonna spy~  
  
~To see if reindeer really know how to fly~  
  
"Is there anything you can't do?" she asked jokingly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I can't stop loving you."  
  
Lana looked up and was convinced that Clark Kent was the one.  
  
"Clark, this is by far the best Christmas of my life," Lana announced.  
  
"Feeling's mutual, Lana," Clark stated as he rose higher and higher in the night sky.  
  
~And so I'm offering this simple phrase~  
  
~To kids from one to ninety-two~  
  
~Although it's been said~  
  
~Many times, many ways~  
  
~Merry Christmas~  
  
~To you~  
  
ThE EnD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*  
  
hadda put Nat King Cole's lyrics in there. lol.  
  
hope u enjoyed it! merry christmas 2 all and 2 all a goodnight!  
  
o and happy new year too! :o) 


	18. ThAnKs EvErBoDy!

hawlow everyone!  
  
this is not another chapter so don't get all excited. i do this 4 all my fics. just wanna take time 2 thank everybody who reviewed my story:  
  
The Die Hard  
  
LL2  
  
Akemi Akibi  
  
angelmouse1215  
  
luwee  
  
CrAzYgUrL73089  
  
DragonessIsabella  
  
jquest  
  
jessclifton  
  
sheree  
  
Crise  
  
EnchantedDreamer1  
  
Energeezer  
  
Veruca R  
  
devil3567  
  
Sweet Cherry's  
  
mothert  
  
Blackened Tearstains  
  
kentgirl  
  
Cheese Diva  
  
Superalien  
  
C.K.7980  
  
dreamingprincess  
  
Ambient Flames  
  
Exploded Pen - my Christmas eve is gonna be spent with my cousins who love biting and punching me continuously. lol. guess we never get a break. :op  
  
(real REAL sorry if i misspelled names or missed somebody!)  
  
u all rock 4 taking the time 2 review my story (or stories)! really appreciate it! ;o)  
  
i am currently workin on another fic (as i said in a pervious chap). hard 2 tell when i'll start posting it. sometime in January possibly...  
  
it's called 'Poltergeist' for now (it may change. not sure). It's a Smallville/Eerie, Indiana crossover and (as all the rest of my fics) will include gobs of cLaNa!!! lol.  
  
alrighty. that's all 4 this fic!  
  
once again MERRY X-MAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE!!!!!  
  
- *~*~*Electric*~*Spyro*~*~* 


End file.
